


Leap of faith

by TheBananaDoctor



Series: Little inconveniences, the Assassin's creed AU [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Peer Pressure, Prompt Fic, They're all teens, angels are templars, demons are assassins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 17:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20679521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBananaDoctor/pseuds/TheBananaDoctor
Summary: Crowley feels sad and his friends try to cheer him up, failing miserably.





	Leap of faith

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the Good omens amino's Writing squad, which I'm a part of, challenge of the month. The prompt was "Are you sure about this?"
> 
> This also takes place in the Little inconveniences AU's world, which is my Assassin's creed AU of the ineffable husbands. However, the location is London and this is pre-main story, like 15 years earlier or something.  
You should definitely check out the main story too if you like this one! That can be found here:  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/20340601/chapters/48229657

The journey to become an assassin begins at a very young age, usually right when you can start to run, depending on how devoted parents to the creed one might have. Most normal kids at the age of ten go to school and church, but Anthony J. Crowley was not like most kids, ever really. His family had deep assassin roots and hardly ever was someone outside the creed welcome into it, aside from a few exceptions like his grandfather, who fell in love with the fierce yet kind assassin his grandmother used to be in her glory days.

Crowley would occasionally sneak out to play with other kids, normal kids, whose parents weren’t shaping them to become efficient killing machines in the future. He was a mysterious kid to everyone around him and went simply by his family name to stay that way. He was a smart kid and more than anything, curious. Though the poor kid didn’t have many people in his life who he’d call friends, especially on the non-assassin side, but there were always Hastur and Ligur. They were a few years older but hardly acted like it. Crowley didn’t necessarily look up to them but he considered them as brothers he could get in trouble with. Oh, and they truly were known as trouble throughout the fading creed in London.

One day they were hanging on the rooftop of one of the headquarter buildings, just observing the city. Crowley was fifteen and only a couple of years from now he’d be ready to be initiated into the creed officially. Hastur was the oldest and had just gone through his initiation the other week and was now able to take contracts on his own. Ligur didn’t have to wait for too long anymore either, which made Crowley wonder whether he’d be left alone after the older boys were out on missions.

“You guys think we’ll stay this way forever?” Crowley started, keeping his lazy gaze fixed on the horizon.

The other two turned to look at him slightly confused.

“Like what?” Hastur asked.

“You know, as a group or a gang or whatever you’d call us.”

“I’d go with brothers,” Ligur stated what Crowley had been a little hesitant to admit out loud.

“Pff, of course. We’re an unstoppable force!” Hastur stood up, making a power pose to emphasize his words. “That why you’ve been so frowny all week?”

So he’d been that obvious, huh. He couldn’t deny his fears. After all, his mother had passed away a year ago, leaving his father even more disciplined and focused on training Crowley to become the best there could be.

“Father’s been awfully firm on sending me off to the countryside to deal with the slowly but surely increasing templar activity out there. After my initiation I might not be around too much,” he revealed a little worried.

“If it’s that important then I guess they’d send more people, right? We could come too, unless they send us there first,” Ligur had a point, which still meant that Crowley would be left behind.

“Come on, yer like one of the best of us. I’m sure they’ll let ya go through the initiation way faster than what’s planned,” Hastur patted him on the back before he looked like he had the revelation of the year. “Ya know wha-”

“What?”

“What if I give ya a little taste of what’s commin’?”

“Isn’t that supposed to be a secret?” Ligur reminded.

“Oh, they won’t know. This is the fun part.”

The smile on Hastur’s face was slightly devious but mostly he seemed to want to cheer Crowley up, which didn’t go unappreciated. They climbed one of the higher towers nearby, making Crowley a little anxious. He knew what Hastur meant now. The adults did it all the time since it was the fastest way down.

“‘kay, ya see that pile o’ hay down there?”

Both Crowley and Ligur reached over the edge to look at the target. They were awfully high for someone who has never done such jumps before.

“Ya just, jump into it. It’s really fun. Feels like flyin’, but ya gotta be careful too. Aiming is the key to success here,” Hastur explained.

The older boys had both had practice in it but since Crowley’s official initiation was still rather far away, his father had concentrated more on stealth and combat rather than the parkour aspect of being an assassin. Crowley always assumed that his father wanted him to learn that on his own since he was getting more and more stiff thanks to an old battle wound.

“I can show you,” Ligur stepped back to the edge, stretching his arms out to the sides before very gracefully falling down into the hay. Crowley had rushed to the edge to see if his friend was alright. The older boy sprung up from the hay as quickly as he’d landed in it, waving them as a sign of him being fine. Crowley backed away from the edge, still just as unsure.

“Come on, try it,” Hastur pressed.

“Are you sure about this? What if I miss the hay? Do I need to do something in the air to keep myself from missing? Is it really safe for me? I haven’t had any practice yet.”

“It’s not that hard if ya don’t think about it too much.”

“I don’t know about this..”

“Come ooonn,” he was even more pressing, even taking a step closer to try and guide Crowley to the edge. “Ya can do it.”

“No.. I- I think I’ll just wait.. I’m sure father will train me,” Crowley hesitated and stepped away from the other, who gave up with a disappointed roll of his eyes.

“Whatever. See ya down, chick,” he laughed and jumped down with such carelessness that it, insults aside, got Crowley worried. The youngest boy leaned over to see that Hastur had landed safely as well. With a relieved sigh, Crowley started to make his way down by climbing. By the time he got down, he realized how his hands were trembling from the experience of almost jumping. He wondered whether he’d ever be able to make the leap of faith.


End file.
